Pop/Trivia
General Trivia *His name is an informal variation of the word "father", usually not very polite. *Apparently, Pop owns a 1940's style Woody Wagon, as is seen in And the Kitchen Sink. *His fun fact from the "Collect Them All" section is that he even smokes in his sleep. *In season 3, his alliterate sentence is: Paternal parents are patient and proud. *Despite the fact that he rarely dies, his survival rate in season four is very low considering how he appears in five episodes and dies in three of them. *In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Flippy has Pop's voice instead of his own. This is mainly because Pop was originally supposed to be in the episode, but since Pop isn't really the type of character to kill a character on purpose, and Cub wasn't going to be in the episode, he was replaced with Flippy. *Pop rarely interacts with female characters. The only times he does are with Petunia in Read 'em and Weep and Giggles in Every Litter Bit Hurts. *Pop was originally going to be called Poppy. *Pop and Cub's season 3 featuring card is somewhat similar to their TV series starring card. *He is the first character to see and encounter Truffles (in Clause For Concern). *Judging by the Halloween episode Read 'em and Weep, Pop is a cheapskate, as he's seen unwittingly buying the Necronomicon from the cent symbol box, which results in Cub being possessed by The Demon. *Pop and Cub are the only characters whose fur isn't a rainbow color. **Thus, Pop and Cub come the closest to their animals' correct color out of the original characters. *According to writer Warren Graff, Aubrey Ankrum has left Happy Tree Friends, but the creators will sample his voice rather than replacing him for the voices of Pop and Fliqpy. *Pop sometimes doesn't notice anything bad happened to Cub until he finds his beanie, as is seen in Water Way to Go, A Hole Lotta Love, and Every Litter Bit Hurts. *You could consider Pop to be 'bald', seeing as there have been times when Cub's beanie is off and he has clearly visible auburn hair, but when Pop takes off his hat, there is no 'hair' on his head. *One question on 'Question Kenn' asked if Disco Bear and Pop could be the same character. However, this is certainly not the case as they have been seen as separate characters in episodes in which they both appeared and have appeared on the screen at the same time (Ipso Fatso, Sea What I Found, A Vicious Cycle). *In Pop's episodes, he doesn't always kill Cub, (e.g. Stealing the Spotlight where Cub is killed by Lumpy's lights). *He is the only character in the "Characters Who Rarely Die" category who dies in their debut episode. *Even though Pop usually does not pay attention to Cub and kills him because of his bad parenting, this was not the case during their debut episode. *In Just Desert, Pop was seen fishing during the credits. This makes him the second character to be seen during a credit sequence, the first being The Mole in Remains to be Seen. Episode Statistics *He has one starring role and one appearance without Cub. *In the internet shorts, there were a few episodes where Cub appeared on his own. In the TV series, however, Pop and Cub are always together. *The only TV episodes that Pop and Cub don't appear in are "Twelfth Night" and "Friday the Thirteenth". *Pop and Cub appear in all three TV episodes of "The Third Degree". *He is one of the few characters who starred in three TV episodes. The others are Giggles, Cub, The Mole, Disco Bear, Russell, Flippy, and Splendid. *Pop is the only character to appear in all three of Splendid's TV starring roles and survive in all of them. *Pop survived in all of his TV starring roles, along with Mime and Cro-Marmot. *Pop has an appearance role in Concrete Solution, Who's to Flame?, and As You Wish when he should have had a featuring role. *Pop survived his debut in the TV series, along with Russell, Flaky, Disco Bear, Splendid, and Flippy. *He is the only character to star in more than one Smoochie, starring in his own BBQ Smoochie and Cub's Christmas Smoochie. *Pop is the only character to appear in an episode starring The Cursed Idol and survive. *He and Russell are the only characters to survive their TV debut but not their internet debut. *In the TV series, Cuddles appeared in all of his starring roles. Cuddles dies in two of the three episodes. **In the third internet season, The Mole appeared in both of his starring roles, surviving both episodes. *Pop is one of the four characters who survive three consecutive segments in the TV episodes. This happens in "The Third Degree" (Doggone It, Concrete Solution, and Sea What I Found). The others are Lumpy, The Mole and Cro-Marmot. Kills and Deaths *He has the second highest kill count overall. *He has the highest survival rate out of all bear characters. *Cub almost always dies before Pop, and although Pop sometimes dies afterwards, he has survived many times as well. Sometimes it is indeterminable who died first (like in See You Later, Elevator and Wingin' It), or even if they died at all. *Cub is Pop's most frequent victim. On the other end of the scale, Cub has only killed Pop twice (in Cubtron Z and in Going Out With a Bang). *The only episode in the entire series where Pop's death isn't caused by another character is Havin' A Ball. Though it is possible he died in Chore Loser. *Most of Pop's deaths involve fire, explosions, and to a lesser extent, getting impaled. *Pop is the eighteenth character to die in the TV series, the fifth in the Internet series, and so far has never died in the shorts. *Despite his long streak of killing Cub, he hasn't killed him once in season 4. **Additionally if Cub has survived in A Vicious Cycle, that would make the fourth season the only season so far to have Cub survive more episodes than Pop has. *Every time Pop dies, Cub is sure to die as well (excluding his BBQ Smoochie, Cubtron Z, A Vicious Cycle, and Spare Tire). Mostly just Cub dies, they both die, or they both survive. *Pop only dies in 18 out of the 48 episodes he appears in. (19 if one counts Breaking Wind) *Most of Pop's deaths are bloodless, as seen in Flippin' Burgers, Class Act, Stealing the Spotlight, Easy For You to Sleigh, Who's to Flame?, Wingin' It, See You Later, Elevator, Breaking Wind, and Spare Tire. In fact, he has more bloodless deaths then a majority of the other characters. *Pop is one of the few characters to have more then 100 kills. The others are Lumpy, Sniffles, The Mole, Mime, and Fliqpy. *Most of Pop's kills are in Read 'em and Weep. In fact most of his kills are made up of birds. *Lumpy, Splendid, The Mole, and Flippy are the only characters who have killed Pop multiple times. *The only main characters Pop has not killed are Nutty, Flippy, Splendid, and Cro-Marmot. *He dies first in Havin' A Ball and dies last in Chore Loser (Debatable) and Cubtron Z. *Pop is one of the two characters who have killed another character more then 10+ times, the other character is Lumpy. *The only episodes where Pop isn't killed by electricity, explosions, or anything fire-related are Havin' A Ball, As You Wish, Mime to Five, Aw, Shucks!, Wingin' It, and Cubtron Z. *Out of the characters who rarely die, Pop is the only one with a smoochie. *Only counting main character kills, Pop has by far the largest outlier in his kill count with 13 kills in-between his most frequent victim and his second most frequent. *The only two times Pop died before Cub were Havin' A Ball and Stealing the Spotlight. Superlatives *Pop (similar to The Mole) has a rather low death count despite having a fairly large number of appearances. *Pop wears a hat, along with Shifty, Russell, Handy, Flippy and Cub. *He is one of the five characters whose name has actually appeared in the title of an episode, the others are Mime, Handy, Cub, and The Mole. Other characters, like Nutty (Nuttin' but the Tooth), Toothy (An Inconvenient Tooth), and Flippy (Flippin' Burgers), have segments of their names in episode titles. This excludes Smoochies. *Pop is one of the few characters who have smoked. The others are Lumpy and Giggles. *Pop is one of the four bears. The others are Cub, Disco Bear, and Flippy. *Pop is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Mime, Disco Bear, Flippy, The Mole, Russell, Lammy, and Lumpy. *Pop is one of the few characters who have worn Santa Claus attire. The others are Lumpy, Lifty, Splendid, Giggles, and Mime. *Pop is one of the few characters who have vomited, the others are Lumpy, Cub, Flaky, and Splendid. Giggles and Cuddles have been seen getting nauseous but have never actually barfed. * Pop and Fliqpy have a few similarities: **Both have the same voice actor. **They're both bears. **Despite being known for rarely dying, both characters die a lot more in recent episodes. **They frequently kill other tree friends (though Pop does not do it on purpose and has one common victim: Cub; while Fliqpy just kills everyone on purpose). Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia